


Father Levi Gets a Sex Demon

by Whydoido



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Church Sex, Demon Sex, Dungeon, Dungeon Sex, Incubus Eren Yeager, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Priest Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Priest!Levi, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, demon kink, demon!Eren - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydoido/pseuds/Whydoido
Summary: Father Levi’s needs have not been fulfilled for many years, and the priest’s desire is beginning to affect his ministry. But his prayers are answered when Eren Jaeger, the boy who seduced and fucked the greatest number of people while living on earth, comes to tempt him as a demon. Will Levi be able to resist the leather clad hot tamale that is Eren Jaeger: The Biggest Man-Slut to Have Ever Lived, or will he “do the demon?”





	Father Levi Gets a Sex Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! If you think you may get offended by the nature of this work and its religious connections, please don’t read it. I am Roman Catholic myself, and I mean no disrespect to the catholic religion. I am just interested in using fan fiction to explore some of the loneliness that can come with trying to live an extremely religious life while writing some smut. I actually really identify with both Levi and Eren in this fic in different ways, and I hope maybe some of you guys will as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi’s dick throbs as he places the Eucharist in the tabernacle. His robes will cover his raging erection, so he’s not too worried about the congregation seeing it, but he still wishes it wasn’t there. Mass is always the worst time to feel horny, and once the feeling comes, it takes everything Levi has to conceal it.

He remembers the first time he heard of priests letting their urges get the best of them during inopportune times. Levi was in seminary, filled with zeal and sure of his calling, when one of the other seminarians brought up the issue with him.

“Levi, do you ever have trouble concentrating during mass?” one of his fellow priests-in-training, Furlan, had asked as they walked together. With a strong jaw line and supple skin, Furlan was a good looking guy. But Levi didn’t think about that.

“Every once in a while,” Levi had replied. “It’s natural for the mind to wander when you’re trying to meditate on something that can feel as abstract as God. But it’s important to remain disciplined, even when you might want to think about something that could divert your thoughts. Like our next meal.”

“But what about when it’s... _not_ a meal. What about when it’s _something else?_ ”

“What do you mean?” Levi knew what Furlan meant.

“Well, today during mass, I don’t know. I just... I usually have a handle on my urges. You know? But during mass, something happens, and I just can’t think about anything else but... _that_. And I know it’s bad, but I literally can’t help it. I can’t think of any thing else.” Levi remembers the guilt and desperation that seeped from the man’s voice. He also remembers believing that he would never let himself become like that.

Furlan and Levi stopped in the hall. Being late to dinner was worth a conversation this important. Levi lowered his voice. “I know it’s hard,” he said, “but this is serious. The mass is sacred, and it’s no place for those kinds of thoughts. You need a mind made of steel.”

“Yeah.”

“If you need more help, go to the head priest. Don’t let your needs overcome your calling. Keep your desire on a leash, and a tight grip on the leash.”

That was only a few short years ago.

Now, Levi’s needs rip at that leash every five seconds, and the leash is considerably frayed and slipping from Levi’s grasp. Mass is almost over, and Levi’s close to getting through the hour without letting his lust take over his mind. As he takes his seat in the presider’s chair, the congregation follows suit and switch from kneeling to sitting. He shuts his eyes in an attempt focus on the mysteries of the Holy Spirit as the choir begins the final Gregorian chant, but instead meditates upon the pulse in his dick, the desire to be touched, the need for his skin to rub against something other than his vestments. A far cry from the control he once exercised.

His ass muscles clench as he imagines the release that he could bring himself. Over the past few weeks, it’s been a constant struggle to maintain his composure. He’s slipped up more than once. Every moment, every block of time dedicated to prayer, every second he should have been chaste, Levi could think only of fucking. It’s only over the past few days that he’s finally relinquished himself to his thoughts, but that doesn’t make him any less guilty. Levi knows that once this final Thursday night mass is said, he will go down, down, down, into the basement of the basilica and finally throttle his dick in as much peace as he can bring himself. But nothing compares to what it’s like to actually have someone go down on him.

_No_. No he won’t think of that. Levi is the master of his mind, heart, and desires. He won’t let it happen again. No would ever know if he succumbed to it, of course. But that doesn’t matter. Levi holds himself to a better standard than most do. There have been several sex scandals in the churches throughout Trost recently, and they disgust Levi. The idea of priests hurting other people makes Levi sick. As such a young priest with little to his name, there’s little he can do to help; but he can work to be the best priest he can be. And that’s what he usually does. But he’s been slipping recently, and he’s slipping again now.

He thinks of Eren. The fantasy that distracts Levi during sacred moments such as these, his favorite yet most dreaded part of every day. Levi had never heard of the name ‘Eren’, let alone seen someone as beautiful as him. But he can see him more vividly than he’s ever imagined anything or anyone before. It’s like Eren isn’t a figment of his imagination, but a real person that Levi knows about somehow.

But Eren _isn’t_ real. Despite being the only part of Levi’s life that brings him some satisfaction, some sense that he’s not alone, Eren isn’t real. He’s a fantasy. A figment of Levi’s imagination that began a few weeks ago against his better judgement.

Levi sees Eren kneeling a few feet away at the edge of the creamy marble alter, hands on his knees, completely naked, and with legs spread apart, showing off a cock that’s already slick with precum. His nipples are red and erect, and his bottom lip becomes pinker as he gently bites it. His hand glides over to his erection, and he begins to slowly pump it back and forth while gazing at Levi.

Levi doesn’t want Eren to just watch him. He wants Eren to touch him.

_Come to me._

Eren immediately stops jacking off and crawls to Levi, showing off his imaginary asshole to the prayerful congregation. He slides his hands under Levi’s vestments and over his thighs, his fingers kneading the flesh of Levi’s legs just before pulling off his underpants. Eren pulls the vestments over Levi’s lap, revealing Levi’s cock. But Eren isn’t looking at the dick before him- he’s gazing at Levi. Among all the filthy acts that Levi imagines, it’s always Eren’s eyes that Levi sees most vividly. They’re bright, wild, and hungry. Blue-green in color, they’re big and round, but always hooded in arousal. Seeing those eyes look at Levi as if he’s the most attractive person on the earth gets him harder than anything Eren could do.

Eren opens his mouth into an ‘O’ and slides Levi’s cock between his lips. His mouth is softer than anything, and his tongue swirls around Levi’s tip, eliciting a jerk from Levi’s hips and a moan that Levi fights to repress, and just as Eren begins to suck, the Gregorian chant ends and Eren disappears.

Because Eren isn’t real. He’s just a fantasy.

Once Levi gives the final blessing, the mass ends and he and alter servers process out to the foyer. Levi takes his usual place at the basilica’s north entrance and shakes hands with the congregation as they flood out of the mass, bulletins in clutch. Most of the people who attend mass on a non-obligatory day such as Thursday are more invested in the church than those who only come on the weekends, so Levi has no shortage of parishioners coming up to him afterwards thanking him for his homily or asking about church affairs. None of them seem to take much interest in him. They are all in a constant state of either talking to him or waiting patiently for their turn to speak. They look at Levi not because they want to see him, but because someone’s face is just where you look when you talk to them. The different variations of “how are you?” don’t actually ask how he is, but instead act as an obligatory greeting. After all, he’s a priest. The vehicle through which God acts, removed from regular problems. Not that Levi has a problem with that- he’s never been a people person anyways. Doing anything other than this would seem superfluous. Levi likes doing his duty and improving the world in a way that doesn’t call attention to himself personally. It gets lonely sometimes, but he wouldn’t be happy at anything else. Besides- this is what he signed up for. For the rest of his life.

There is only one person who truly takes interest in Levi beyond his role as a priest. Hange Zoë, the most batshit crazy old person Levi knows, usually says hello or goodbye to him along with everyone else, albeit in some strange way that differs each time she does it. But today, Hange approaches him from behind as Levi talks with the alter servers and MC once everyone else has left. “Hello there, Father.” He knows the voice, but he wasn’t expecting to hear it for another week.

“Hange,” he says. He stops what he’s doing to face his favorite parishioner. “You’re looking well. They released you early?”

“I recovered from this round of treatments quicker than usual. Got released this morning.”

“Good. You should go home and get some rest now if you just got released.”

“Never! I’ll rest when I can’t get up anymore.”

Levi doesn’t usually entertain the old people’s corny jokes, giving him a reputation as the most prickly priest in the basilica. But Levi can’t help but crack a smile at the deadpan way Hange says “can’t get up anymore,” and almost chuckles in bewilderment when she bursts into a mad cackle and claps her hands together.

“I think you’ve gone senile.”

“No, I’ve always been like this. It’s great.”

“Hange, is there something I can do for you?”

“Actually yes, Father, there is.” She leans closer to him and lowers her voice. “Are you alright?”

Levi furrows his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“You seemed very distracted during mass. Are you okay?”

Levi calms himself. Hange is unusually perceptive, and it’s likely that she was the only person who noticed that his mind was not at all focused on mass today.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“You didn’t seem fine. Your eyes were hazy- you looked ready to pass out.”

“I’m just more sleep deprived than usual. I couldn’t fall asleep last night and I haven’t been able to focus all day.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine. I was actually distracted by the terrible reek of one of the Eucharistic Ministers. It was wafting up the alter. I think one of the alter boys almost passed out.”

“It was probably Karen. Her butt looks lumpier than when I last saw her, and I think she’s started wearing adult diapers. And you know what they say about people smelling their own shit; _The stench just doesn’t reach their nose_.”

Levi’s appreciation of Hange’s vulgar sense of humor lightens his mood, but when she can hardly double over from a cough that cuts off her joke because she is so weak, Levi is reminded of why he’s concerned for her.

“Go rest, Hange. We’ll make sure people visit you, and I’ll come see you Saturday.” He always insists that he’s too busy to visit her as consistently as he would like, and ensures that she always plans things with friends. He could make the time if he wanted, but if he’s being honest, it’s too heart wrenching to face a bedridden Hange. So Levi maintains his distance by limiting personal visits to once a month while making sure she still sees people.

“Don’t worry. I’m not lonely. I’ve already got a cards against humanity tournament set up tomorrow. And like hell I’m gonna let Karen win again. I’ll get the bats of St. Maria to appreciate real humor. Have a good night, Father.”

“Good night, Hange.”

She shuffles away, tightening her shawl around the head that Levi still isn’t used to seeing as bald.

 

************************************************************************************************

 

Levi makes his way down the immaculately clean stairwell. One of the perks to having Levi at your church is that it will always, always be immaculately clean. St. Maria’s Basilica has kept a spotless underground area for the past three years that Levi has been here. It’s not that St. Maria’s doesn’t have janitors- it’s that Levi insisted upon being delegated a section of the basilica to clean a part of. He spends the little free time he has maintaining the underground’s indoor grottos, dusting the statues, vacuuming, and tidying the pews. People assume it’s him being generous, but it’s really just his impulsive need to clean and his desire for alone time. The past few nights, he’s diverged from this routine. _But not again. My willpower is stronger than my desire._

There are a few people left from mass praying in the grottos, heads bent down and hands clutched together in prayer. The basilica is gigantic, but Trost’s population is so large that even on Thursday masses, there is spill over into the stony basement, where people watch the mass from one of the several gigantic flat screen TVs. In twenty minutes, everyone will be done with their extra prayers and leave. And in twenty minutes, Levi won’t do anything unusual, but will instead continue to clean the basement.

He starts as he always does, going through the pews to return song books to their places and put up the kneelers as he prays decades of the rosary. He does the same thing every night before he meets with the other priests for prayer. Levi enjoys routine, but tonight especially, it feels lonely. He thinks of Hange, and how the time when she won’t be there to share her vulgarities after mass could be coming quickly. He thinks of Furlan, who he hadn’t given a thought to since he graduated seminary. Furlan’s concern for becoming a good priest, the genuine friendship he shared with Levi. His shoulders, broad, muscled, and sloped, the cassocks they wore barely covering their shape. Levi remembers the first time he noticed Farlan in that way. It was just after mass, as they were leaving the church. He hadn’t thought about it again until today.

And frankly, he would take envisioning his old friend over _Eren_. Because when he thinks of Eren, things go out of hand. Well, it would be more accurate to say that things go _into_ his hand. ‘Things’ being his dick. His dick ends up in his hand. And sometimes, it ends up in other objects. But that was one time, and he cleaned the donation box very thoroughly after that singular incident. But tonight will be different. Levi will resist the irresistible pull of Eren.

Levi continues picking up and cleaning, focusing on the sanitized smell of cleaning supplies and the order of the organized pews rather than his own desires. His obsessive need to clean was always looked upon as strange, but Levi always thought there was a beauty to freshly cleaned surfaces.

Once everything is adequately sanitized, Levi makes his way to the most secluded grotto- off to the side and far away from any of the basement’s many entrances. It’s a stone, rounded out ditch, dry of the holy water that people stand in during baptisms. Levi finds the simplicity of the stone inducive to meditation and concentration- something he’s in sore need of.

Standing at the edge of pit, Levi pulls out his rosary. He mouths the words of the prayers he’s recited so many times, and let’s his mind speak to God. _I believe in God, the father almighty, creator of heaven and earth..._

_Lord, help me. I want to serve you, to give myself to you, and I don’t want to get distracted by any-_

Eren’s tongue slowly, seductively, painfully glides across his pink upper lip-

_No._

Eren lets out a moan that vibrates through everything inside Levi-

_This isn’t who I am._

Eren pulls Levi into a hot and heavy kiss, and Levi bites the lips that so frequently teases him-

_No, I-_

A furious heat hits Levi’s face and his eyes blast open. Before him in the ditch is a raging fire, black and sweltering hot.

_What the hell?_ Is this what Levi gets? Is it a sign? The heat radiating from the fire feels too real for this to be a figment of Levi’s imagination.

Any hope that this is somewhat normal goes out the door when Levi sees the silhouette of a man in the fire. _Oh no_. Levi grips his rosary, eyes wide in wonder. He knows that he should be feeling fear at the moment, but that’s somehow not his reaction. He feels wonder. Amazement. What’s happening is beautiful, and somehow so, so right.

But he knows this is insane. He defends himself with his rosary’s cross, facing it toward the fire as it begins to die down. What emerges from the fire is a person. Tanned, layered with young muscle, and making an orgasmic face, the silhouette gradually becomes clearer. It’s a man, on his knees, face up towards the ceiling with his arms limp. As the mop of shaggy hair with two little, pointy, black, devil horns sticking becomes clear, Levi recognizes the man.

_It’s Eren._

There’s no way. There’s no way it’s Eren. It must be a vision. Levi’s lost his grip on reality, because as far as he can reasonably tell, his sexual fantasy is right before him. Eren isn’t just naked. He’s clad in nothing but leather straps and a leather thong, with piercings on his navel and lip that are still white hot from the flames. His thigh garters and fishnet stockings and capture the curvature of his thighs and his sculptured calves. There’s also a forked black tail that hangs limply and curves on the stone floor. His eyes are shut, and his lips are parted ever so slightly as he looks up at the ceiling, creating an orgasmic expression that entrances Levi.

It’s too detailed to not be real. Levi’s not this imaginative. Does he leave, and get another priest? Continue to pray? Ignore whatever this is? There’s no set procedure to follow when the object of your grossly inappropriate sexual fantasies appears before you in the middle of a rosary.

Once his initial shock has been processed, Levi settles for calling out, “oi- you alright?”

Eren collapses at Levi’s words.

_Oh God- did I kill him?_ Levi rushes down the stone steps into the pit to help him.

“Hey, _hey_.” Levi lays Eren on his lap and tries gently slapping his faces few times to help him regain consciousness. It’s a compromising position. Eren’s tan skin is hot and dewy to Levi’s touch as the priest tries to support him. His clothes are skimpy at best, and the erection that Levi lost in shock at the furnace is quickly coming back and pressing against Eren through his clothes. Even passed out, he’s hot as hell. “Kid, you need to wake up. You were just in a ball of fire. But you need to wake up. Can you hear me?”

No response. Levi has no clue what to do with him, if he’s even or real, or why he’s dressed so ludicrously. But of all the insane things that just happened, Levi is most hung up on the fact that it _really does look like Eren_. But it can’t be Eren. Firstly, Eren isn’t real. Secondly, if he was real, Levi is pretty sure that he would be human, as Levi always imagined in his fantasies, instead of whatever it is that has horns and a tail. But crazier things have happened today, and he did respond by collapsing to the ground the first time Levi spoke, so Levi tries to get another reaction and says, “ _Eren?_ ”

His lashes flutter and his lips part, but he ultimately remains limp in Levi’s arms. He’s beautiful. The gentle curve of his cheekbones and his delicate nose invite Levi’s touch. He runs his thumb across Eren’s cheek, down his nose bridge, and across his lips, gently pulling down Eren’s full bottom lip to reveal a glimpse of his teeth. Levi frowns a bit, thinking that he almost saw a particularly pointy canine. When he pulls back Eren’s mouth even more, he practically has fangs.

_Fangs, a tail, devil horns..._ they’re all stereotypical markers of a demon. But there’s no way Eren’s a demon. He looks like a regular person, but more innocent. More beautiful. More _perfect_.

_Why is he here?_ Levi’s heart begins to ache for him. He seems so young. He doesn’t belong here. It’s been years since Levi kissed someone in a way that wasn’t involved in a religious ritual, but it’s instinctive for him to bring Eren’s face closer to his won, lean down, and lightly brush his lips Eren’s. It lasts less than half a second before-

“ _BLEEGHAGEHSH_ ”

“What the-”

Eren jumps up and scrambles backwards until the curvature of the pit gets the best of him and causes him to fall back on his butt. The same ocean green eyes that Levi’s seen so many times before stares back at him, only now, they are wide in shock and fear. They lock with Levi’s eyes, and neither of them can get words out.

Eren remains still for a second. He must have been holding his breathe, because at some point his chest begins moving, rising up and down with heavy breathes. He breaks eye contact with Levi and glances around before looking back at Levi. Levi decides to remain still and calm until Eren says something. He doesn’t want to spook him again.

“Are you,” Eren swallows hard, causing his Adam’s apple to move up and down. Levi’s seen that motion before. “Are you Levi?”

“Yes,” Levi says as calmly as he can. “And who are you?”

“I’m Eren. So, you’re Levi?”

“Yes, I’m Levi.”

“ _Holy shit_. So this is the church?”

“This is _a_ church. You’re in St. Maria’s Basilica.”

“Oh my God. I’m not dead.” Eren begins touching his face, and feeling the rest of his body. He looks down, and is apparently surprised by his outfit, because he pulls back his thigh garter and lets it snap back with a thwack. He looks back up. “Is this is where we’re supposed to fuck?”

Levi frowns. “ _What_?”

“I’m supposed to seduce you, right?”

“Hold on a second.” Levi slowly stands up, and Eren shakily follows suit. They look into each other’s eyes, and don’t speak for a moment. Eren seems to be calming down a bit, and Levi only decides to talk once Eren’s eyes are less furrowed in fear. “First of all, how do you know my name? And second of all. Why do you think we are supposed to have sex?”

“Okay, I guess you’re a priest, so please don’t freak out.” Eren seems to be getting a hold of himself, and subtly looks Levi up and down in a way that Levi has not experienced at in a while. Levi knows it’s a bad time to think this way, but he can’t help but admire the way Eren looks, and how adorable the blush that’s gradually spreading across his face is. Eren eventually looks down and takes a deep breath. Levi stares at him, waiting for the object of his sexual fantasies who showed up at his basilica in a ball of fire to begin explaining himself. Eren doesn’t say anything.

“Eren, what are you doing here?”

Eren’s eyes snap to Levi’s. “How do you know my name?”

“You just appeared in front of me in a ball of flames.”

“I did?”

“I think I deserve some information before I answer any more of your questions. Tell me why you’re here.”

Eren remains silent for a moment before saying, “God just made me your personal sex demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please comment any criticisms you may have of my work, as I am always looking to improve my writing. I am working on the next chapter right now!


End file.
